Ghostly Encounters
by ASlytherinInPigfarts
Summary: Hermione thought that her sixth year was going to be normal. Well, as normal as it gets for a member of the Golden Trio. When she makes a wrong turn she ends up launched into a world of mystery. Will a lonely ghost steal her heart or will she have to deny everything she has ever known? Dramione AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I know you're expecting the Demons I Hide and such, but I have to tell you that I will be spouting out fics cuz I can't have all these wonderful ideas slamming in my head. Don't worry I'll finish all of them, but I just need the inspiration before I do. :D So anyway lemme get you started on this one. In this story Draco Malfoy does exist, but not in the Golden Trio era, you'll understand later, but I just wanted to warn you before we started.**

**Ghostly Encounters**

**Chapter 1- Meet my friend, the ghost **

_**No ghost was every seen by two pair of eyes.**_

_**-Thomas Carlyle**_

Everyone knows of ghosts, from those crazy horror shows or maybe personal experience, but they are always there. For a wizard, it isn't strange to see a behead man walk down your hallway of your home. Hogwarts, the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was no different. Actually they were well known for the numerous ghosts living in the castle. Nearly Headless Nick, the Bloody Baron, the Fat Friar, the list could go on and on.

Now Hermione Granger, sixth year Gryffindor, was the one to not really care for the ghost that floated down the corridors. She had more things to worry about, like helping her best friend, Harry Potter defeat the most dangerous wizard Voldemort and of course she needed to keep up with her studies. Hermione never really had the time to say a mere 'hello' to the ghosts around her. She just walked by with a smile nodding her head in acknowledgement. During first year she was fascinated with the things, but once you lived in a magic castle for half your life it tends to get a bit dull. But there was always one that Hermione would lead an ear to, the Slytherin Ice Prince. He was a mysterious ghost, no one ever saw him, and he lived in a dark corridor near the Slytherin dungeons. Some say he was murdered, some say he was hanged, but no one was quite sure since the story changed every time. At first Hermione thought it was a tale to scare the first years when she first heard it in her third year, but Hermione experienced the spirit first hand.

It was third year, the same year she had heard of the story from the Weasley twins. It was slow day and Hermione had taken a wrong turn into the Prince's domain. Once she realized where she was she expected to run away sc creaming her head off, but was instead guided back to the Tower by small ice-like arrows. From that moment she knew that experience was not by mistake. It seemed that the Prince had a soft spot for ones in need, no matter the house.

Looking at her small muggle watch Hermione realized that she was past curfew, again. She couldn't help it, the book she was reading was so interesting and she couldn't put it down. Slowly getting up she placed her book in her bag and exited the library. Heading out she stopped, the wheels in her mind clinking and clattering in thought. She wanted to see the Ice Prince, ask him why he had helped her that day. Biting her lip she shuffled down the corridor heading to the Prince's domain.

The corridor wasn't special in any way, darker than most, but other than that it was perfectly normal. Usually it was empty because of the mischievous spirit that scared harmless first years. Hearing her shoes click-clack against the cold stone she mustered her courage and carried on.

Looking all around the corridor Hermione shivered. Was it always this cold? Hermione pulled her robe closer to her trying to keep the body warmth that she had. Soon her breaths appeared like small wisps of vapor, frost was crawling across the cold walls like spiders weaving their intricate webs.

"H-hello?" She stuttered, her teeth chattering. Hermione debated either to run out or snuggle into her nice warm blanket back in the tower or not, but she had to see him. To thank him at least.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little lioness so far away from its pride?" A cold, smooth voice drawled making Hermione whip her head to the sound.

"I-I'm not afraid of you!" Hermione shouted looking for any clue that the Prince was here. The voice laughed, but it sounded like ice clashing with steel.

"Interesting, you say you're not afraid and yet here you are chattering and shivering like a scared little mouse about to be caught by the housecat." The Prince remarked. Hermione scowled at him trying to find where the voice was coming from. This was a bad idea. A very bad idea.

"Show yourself, I know who you are." Hermione demanded, clenching her fist. This ghost was a total git.

The Prince laughed once again sending shivers down Hermione's spine. "And why should I? Since when do I take orders from a Gryffindor like you?"

"Because I wanted to thank you." Hermione countered, waiting for a response from the spirit. It was quiet for a while; the only noise was Hermione's chattering teeth. The temperature of the corridor was down at least 20 degrees, no wonder he was deemed the 'Ice Prince'.

Hermione stood there for who knows how long before she saw a person mist into view. It was a boy about her age. He was wearing an older version of Slytherin robes, the corners dusty and worn. He was almost transparent with a grey hue gleaming off him. His hair was tousled and hiding his transparent grey-blue eyes. Hermione felt a pang in her heart, he had died so young. Looking at him she tried to find any evidence of how he was killed, but there was none.

"You're the Slytherin Ice Prince?" She asked a bit shocked, she expected a big burly man with a crazed look, not a boy her age.

The Prince smirked floating closer to her. "That is one of my names, The Lost Boy, Ice Spirit, and I believe some muggleborns call me Jack Frost, whoever he is." The Prince shrugged looking at her. "You said you…wished to thank me? Why?"

Hermione blinked biting back a laugh at one of the names he was giving. Jack Frost was muggle all right. It seemed to fit him. "Well Frosty, You helped me three years ago and I wanted to thank you."

'Frosty' narrowed his eyes clearly not liking the nickname. Hermione beamed, oh yes that was going to be his name from now on. "Frosty?" He asked furrowing his pale brows. "Ah, you were the small Gryffindor who lost her way."

Hermione nodded feeling a bit awkward, "Yes, and well...Thank you. I never really believed in those stories about you, but once you showed me my way back..." She trailed off, blushing. The Prince seemed amused.

"Well you are welcome; you are a very interesting young Gryffindor." He stated floating around her in circles.

Hermione pursed her lips giving a huff. "Yeah, well this Gryffindor needs to go to her tower. I'll come back when its morning alright?" The Prince looked at her surprised, his mouth agape, before he could speak Hermione turned her heel and walked out. "Good bye Frosty!" She waved leaving the ghost there with his mouth wide open. She giggled sneaking back to the tower.

The Prince watched her leave with confused thoughts, he didn't even know her name and now she promised to see /him/. He hasn't had company since the day he appeared here. His 'death' was puzzling, waking up one day in a corridor where no one could see or hear you. The Prince let out a sigh, not that he could breath, but it was sort of a habit for him. Thinking about the brown haired Gryffindor he gave a small smile fading from view. It seemed that he was going to have some company tomorrow.

**Hope ya like it~ Review please!**

**-ASlytherinInPigfarts**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and follows! And to newcomers welcome! I really hope you like my story! And I have a BETA now! Yay~ Its my RP Partner Savannah, also known as FangirlFeels, so thanks for being awesome haha! Oh, I will be adressing the Slytherin Prince as Frosty or Prince, so just wanted to tell you~ Anyway, enough chit chat shall we get this chapter started?**

**Ghostly Encounter**

**Chapter 2: Honestly He's Just a Ghost**

_** "We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken"**_

_-_**Fyodor Dostoevsky**_  
_

The next morning Hermione woke up with a skip in her step. Placing on her robes she thought about the conversation last night. /She/ had actually /seen/ the Slytherin Prince, in the flesh! Well, not literally since he was a ghost. Just wait until the boys hear about this one. She stopped grabbed her brown satchel, maybe Frosty didn't like to be seen, maybe that's why he was always hiding in that dark hallway of his. Hermione pursed her lips. She shouldn't be telling others what she saw. _'If Frosty wants to reveal himself then that's his decision not hers.'_ She thought as she left the tower heading toward the Great Hall.

Opening the great big wooden doors she found Ron and Harry sitting in a heated argument, no doubt about this year's Quidditch teams. Rolling her eyes, she sat down surprisingly stopping the argument. Both looked at her with a grin.

"Mione! Where were you last night?" Ron asked grabbing a muffin and shoving it in his mouth.

"I was in the library, I lost track of time." Hermione replied scrunching up her nose at her Ron's eating habits.

Harry chuckled wiping a crumb off of his cheek. "You seem to be doing that a lot now. Are you avoiding us?" He grabbed his goblet and poured some pumpkin juice.

Hermione rolled her eyes pushing Harry a bit, she knew that he was joking, but it did feel like she was avoiding them. Well ever since the Umbrige year Hermione seemed to be more isolated and to herself. "Sorry you two, it was a really good book." She said sheepishly.

The two nodded knowing how Hermione was when it came to books. Grabbing a piece of bread Hermione's thoughts lingered to the tall ghost she encountered yesterday. What was his name? He had to be a Sytherin robe so he must have been in Hogwarts.

"Oh today I wont be at lunch, Professor McGonagall has offered me some extra credit so I plan to go to her instead." Hermione lied buttering her toast. She hated lying, but she needed to see Frosty, ask him questions and more. The two nodded with a smile continuing their breakfast.

.-.-.-.-.

The day seemed to go by slowly. Potions were a drag, the Slytherins were more obnoxious than usual. Snape of course docked about 50 points so Hermione had to obtain an equal amount by answering every question in History of Magic. Though she got sneers and glares from the Slytherins she had this feeling to prove to prats like Nott, Parkinson, and Zabini that she too could do the same as the purebloods. Letting out a content sigh the early classes and now she was able to relax and see Frosty. Waving to her friends she walked down the hallway to the Prince is territory. Taking in a deep breath she placed one foot in front of the other.

"I thought I told you to leave." A deep voice growled appearing in front of Hermione's face. She let out a shriek stepped back. Holding her heart she looked at him with a glare.

"You scared me! Don't do that!" Hermione shouted crossing her arms and giving a pout. Frosty let out a laugh shaking his head. He floated closer to her and planted his feet on the solid ground. Hermione looked at him with a raised brow. How was he able to stand on solid ground? The ghost was a transparent grey with hints of blue on the edges. He had a scowl written on his face, his hands stuffed into his pocket in a casual manner.

"I do believe it is a ghost's job to scare someone." He drawled with a smirk.

"Yeah well do that to someone else Frosty." She replied emphasizing on his nickname.

The Prince glared obvious at the fact that he didn't like the name one bit. "Why are you here? Surely you have better things to do then visit a mere ghost." He asked finally giving up on convincing her to leave. He actually liked the company, but had to much pride to admit it.

"Well, I-I wanted to ask you a question." She said shifting her weight, suddenly interested in her shoes

. The prince blinked at her in surprise, this girl never seemed to amaze him with her weird antics. "You wish to ask me, a ghost, questions?" He inquired with a raised transparent brow.

Hermione flushed but just nodded her head. "Yes, is that okay? I can leave.." She turned her heel preparing to leave.

Frosty bit his lip and shouted, "Wait! Sure, I suppose so. I have all the time in the world." Truthfully he was lonely ever since he first got here, well dead anyways. Sev stopped looking for a while, and no doubt left with his own wife and kids.

Hermione jumped up and down with a smile. She knew that he would come around. "Fantastic!" She rejoiced looking for a spot to sit. Frosty rolled his eyes floating over to her, she was a weird one, well all women were weird in his mind.

"What is it that you wish to know?" He asked looking at her. She was a bit smaller than his normal height when was alive, her curly hair was out in several directions, and her eyes were a brilliant brown with flecks of auburn and gold wedged in.

Hermione sat on the edge of the window sill with her knees crossed, she furrowed her eyebrows thinking for the first question. She was so caught up on getting him to agree that she had no clue what exactly to ask him. "Hmm...How about simple ones?" She thought aloud, "What is your real name."

Frosty stiffened looking away. He didn't like to share his name, he left it a long time ago, along with a lot of other beliefs. He before was raised by a pure-blood purist, but seeing so many fights between muggleborns and purebloods he realized that they were all the same, no muddy blood, all just a metallic red. After a while he finally answered, "No, that's the one question I will not answer, perhaps in time."

Hermione looked at him with a tilt of her head, never before had she seen such sadness on a ghost, they all seemed so cheery and happy at being what they were. But this ghost, was different, he was lost with no one to help him. Perhaps it was because of the isolation he placed himself, in a frost covered corridor. "Alright, I wont pry. It's your story not mind, but I will be here when you wish to tell me it." She assured him. "Next question! Do you do this? You know the frost?" She asked gesturing to the frosted walls of the corridor.

Frosty smirked, "Yes, it sort of came with being a ghost. Anywhere I go, the frost follows." He said simply checking his nails for any dirt, which confused Hermione. Why would dust? And how would it get in his fingernails in the first place?

"May I ask...How you died?" She slowly asked, hoping that he would answer. He looked at her with a sort of sad stare. He opened his mouth several times, but shut it clenching his jaw.

The Prince bit his bottom lip and whispered quietly. "I don't remember. I remember it being cold and dark. Then the next thing I know I'm in this corridor feeling nothing but emptiness. No one could see or hear me, and when my best friend walked right through me I then realized what I was. A ghost."

Hermione stared at him mouth agape. It was horrible, she couldn't imagine it, waking up on day and just be gone from existence. "Did anyone notice?" She whispered looking at his grey eyes that were gleaming in sadness.

Frosty nodded, "A lot did. I tried screaming, anything, but no one could hear, see or feel me."

"That's awful! And strange, I never heard a ghost that just woke up and he was there." She said thoughtfully.

"Yes, well that's what happened. Now do mind leaving? I wish to be alone." He whispered turning his head.

Hermione nodded getting up from her spot, she understood that she just resurfaced pain and that he needed space. "Okay, I'll come back tomorrow. Would you like that?" She told him. Once he nodded softly and faded from view, she walked out of the corridor more determined then every. She was going to get this lonely ghost happy again, and maybe get him to cross the line to happiness. Hermione smiled, yes that was exactly what she was going to do.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews give you a kiss from Hermione or Draco, your choice! :D **


End file.
